


Let me love you goodbye

by Thewittydreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Older Louis, Young Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewittydreamer/pseuds/Thewittydreamer
Summary: Autumn always has a effect on harry,he loves the crisp sound of autumn leaves when he stepped on then.the wind that blew with a mysterious humming to it.The smell of cinnamon spice candle is his favourite,autumn has it's own charm and harry cant help fallin in love.But he was not ready for the heartbreak that follows.he fell in love with the impossible,louis Tomlinson.





	Let me love you goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first story here.so spare me for all the mistakes.
> 
> English is not my first language but I will try my best to deliver a good story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

It was a beautiful autumn evening,harry was on his window seal looking at the beautiful autumn leaves fall on to the musty ground.he was scribbling in his journal,the most valued possession of his.he was pouring his heart out on the journal pages,he has been feeling a lot lately so he thought the best way to vent his thought is by inking them down.

The thought of starting college gives him an uneasy feeling,not because he is not willing to study but in the back of his mind he feels like he was going to face an unexpected change in life.

He was feeling nostalgic for something he never had and in the midst of completing one of his journal pages,he heard tobby running to him,licking him all over.tobby is a labrador,Harry's partner in crime and the joy of his life.harry return the love by kissing tobby all over,then he scoot over to start his day.he has errands to run,he was going to the bookstore down the alley.

Harry lived in bath,it was his personal romcom.the beautiful architecture,the moody weather,the late night alley strolls,he loved them dearly and cherish where he belong.

So he got ready and left his apartment to go and get some books he might be needing for college.what he didnt know was his life was about to change by a charming stranger called louis Tomlinson.


End file.
